DW and Brain Haiku Season 4
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems about "D.W. and Brain deja vu," occurring during the fourth season, written in groups of 5/7/5 syllables. A must-read for "Leave It to Beaver," "Get Smart," and "Full House" fans. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "Michelle and Joey Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku." I made a few minor changes June 19, 2012.


_**Author's Notes**_

I am very likely to add more haiku to each story every time I add a new season of "D.W. and Brain Haiku" because many similarities between D.W. and Brain are seasons apart.

These haiku are arranged in chronological order. You may notice that I use a lot of the same endings over and over. The haiku that end with "Hints of The Beaver" and "Hints of June Cleaver" mean that they are possible allusions to _Leave It to Beaver_, the haiku that end with "Hints of Maxwell Smart" and "Hints of Larabee" mean that they are possible allusions to _Get Smart_, and the haiku that end with "Hints of Michelle T" and "Hints of Joey G" mean that they are possible allusions to _Full House_ (Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone). Apparently it's television tradition for pairs of characters who have a lot in common to have a lot in common with other pairs of characters who have a lot in common. Did you get that?

**1 D.W. in "D.W.'s Library Card" 1**

She wants Arthur to

Check out a book on his card

Hints of The Beaver

**2 D.W. in "D.W.'s Library Card" 2**

When she held the card

She said she knows true power

Like Alan Powers

**3 D.W. in "D.W.'s Library Card" 3**

She asks frequently

If the book she wants is back

(Larabee, Michelle)

**4 D.W. in "D.W.'s Library Card" 4**

If she hurts her book

They will take her card away

Hints of The Beaver

**5 D.W. in "D.W.'s Library Card" 5**

She loved the old book

About a frog on a log

(Michelle and Joey)

**6 D.W. in "Arthur's Big Hit" 1**

She'll leave if Arthur

Says please, or growling will do

Hints of Larabee

**7 D.W. in "Arthur's Big Hit" 2**

She told her brother

That he built the plane all wrong

Like Alan Powers

**8 D.W. in "Arthur's Big Hit" 3**

Model planes can't fly

She got hit for touching it

Hints of The Beaver

**9 D.W. in "Arthur's Big Hit" 4**

Model planes can't fly?

Then she said, "Give me a break!"

Like Alan Powers

**10 Brain in "Hide and Snake" 1**

Since the porcupine

He has needed permission

Hints of The Beaver

**11 D.W. in "Hide and Snake" 1**

She likes that book; She

Said, "You've got a deal, brother"

Hints of Michelle T

**12 Brain in "Muffy's New Best Friend" 1**

He failed Muffy's test

He said it's "fascinating"

Like D.W.

**13 D.W. in "Muffy's New Best Friend" 1**

Muffy's desperate

She tested D.W.

Like Alan Powers

**14 D.W. in "Buster's Breathless" 1**

Green-leaf camouflage

She exclaims, "Poison ivy?"

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**15 Brain in "The Fright Stuff" 1**

He does Binky's voice

Amplified by megaphone

Like D.W.

**16 Brain in "The Contest" 1**

Is it possible

That he has evil robots?

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**17 Brain in "The Contest" 2**

He made formula

Cherry soda accident

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**18 Brain in "The Contest" 3**

What goes with carrots

That are hairy? Hairy fish!

Hints of Joey G

**19 D.W. in "The Contest" 1**

D.W.'s car

Is much nicer than Arthur's

Hints of Larabee

**20 Brain in "The Contest" 4**

The contest winner

Possibly is related

Hints of Joey G

**21 Brain in "Prove It" 1**

He tells Kate and Pal

Just what causes day and night

Like D.W.

**22 D.W. and Brain in "Prove It" 1**

She is curious

How long he knew he was smart

(The Beaver and June)

**23 D.W. and Brain in "Prove It" 2**

He offers to play

The board game "Confuse the Goose"

(Michelle and Joey)

**24 D.W. in "Prove It" 1**

It's fascinating

What Kate does with toys and food

Like Alan Powers

**25 D.W. and Brain in "Prove It" 3**

What's fun with science?

The Exploratorium

(Michelle and Joey)

**26 D.W. in "Prove It" 2**

She teaches her friends

A lie about day and night

Like Alan Powers

**27 D.W. in "Prove It" 3**

It is so scary

She's smarter than Arthur thought

Hints of Larabee

**28 Brain in "The Blizzard" 1**

"Oh, give me a break!

"You don't know when the storm ends"

Like D.W.

**29 D.W. in "The Blizzard" 1**

It was horrible

Until she made a snowball

Hints of Larabee

**30 D.W. in "The Rat Who Came to Dinner" 1**

He wants her to leave

So she won't reveal secrets

Hints of Larabee

**31 D.W. in "The Rat Who Came to Dinner" 2**

She cannot believe

Teachers do not live at school

Hints of The Beaver

**32 Brain in "The Rat Who Came to Dinner" 1**

He wants Arthur to

Return his books very soon

Like D.W.

**33 D.W. in "D.W. Tale Spins" 1**

She introduces

The show with Arthur's glasses

Like Alan Powers

**34 Brain in "Binky Barnes, Wingman" 1**

It is his bedtime

What about the galaxy?

Like D.W.

**35 Brain in "Binky Barnes, Wingman" 2**

The number of legs

Have already been proven

Like D.W.

**36 Brain in "To Beat or Not to Beat" 1**

It is not polite

To tell Francine she's awful

Hints of Joey G

**37 D.W. in "Prunella's Prediction" 1**

She wanted to play

In the snow; Grandma said, "Yes"

Like Alan Powers

**38 D.W. in "What Is That Thing?" 1**

Arthur will take her

As long as she stops asking

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**39 D.W. in "Buster's Best Behavior" 1**

Buster is no fun

He abandoned the seesaw

Like Alan Powers

**40 Brain in "Buster's Best Behavior" 1**

When he heard Arthur

Telling jokes, his mouth opened

(Michelle and Joey)

**41 D.W. in "My Music Rules" 1**

The cello music

Was the best thing she has heard

Like Alan Powers

**42 D.W. in "That's a Baby Show!" 1**

"_Mary Moo-Cow_ is

"Not for babies, _Love Ducks_ is"

Like Alan Powers

**43 Brain in "That's a Baby Show!" 1**

"In comparison

"Mary Moo-Cow sounds so smart"

Like D.W.

**Haiku Notes: **One, Beaver in "Beaver's Library Book;" Three, Larabee in "The Not-So-Great Escape, Part 1" and "Smart Fell on Alabama" and general Michelle; Four, Beaver in "Beaver's Library Book;" Five, Michelle and Joey in "The King and I;" Six, Larabee in "Greer Window," "What's It All About, Algie?" and "I Am Curiously Yellow;" Eight, Beaver in "Brotherly Love;" Ten, General Beaver's trouble with pets; Eleven, General Michelle; Fourteen, Max in "What's It All About, Algie?"; Sixteen, Max in "Anatomy of a Lover;" Seventeen, Max in "How Green Was My Valet;" Eighteen, Joey in "Our Very First Night;" Nineteen, Larabee in "Do I Hear a Vaults?"; Twenty, Joey in "The Legend of Ranger Joe;" Twenty-Two, General Beaver and June's heart-to-heart talks; Twenty-Three, Michelle and Joey in "Under the Influence;" Twenty-Five, Michelle and Joey in "Super Bowl Fun Day;" Twenty-Seven, Larabee in "I Am Curiously Yellow;" Twenty-Nine, Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Thirty, Larabee in "What's It All About, Algie?" and "I Am Curiously Yellow;" Thirty-One, Beaver in "Teacher Comes to Dinner;" Thirty-Six, Joey in "My Left and Right Foot;" Thirty-Eight, Max in "House of Max, Part 1;" Forty, General Michelle, and Joey in "The Legend of Ranger Joe;"

_**Author's Notes: **_A bit of trivia regarding haiku 27, where D.W. reminded me of Larabee at the end of _Get Smart_ episode and series finale "I Am Curiously Yellow," the common bond being that both D.W. and Larabee are smarter than we thought. "I Am Curiously Yellow" is _Get Smart_ episode number 138, and "Prove It" is _Arthur_ story number 138 (episode 69, story 2).

It would have been nice if I could find more things that happened to D.W. and Brain that remind me of June Cleaver this season or any season. Surprisingly I have found more scenarios that remind me of Larabee than of June. Maybe if I pay closer attention to the Ward-and-June scenes I'll notice something.

Also, did anyone else think that in the _Arthur_ story "The Contest" that some of the things in Brain's entry sounded really random? I thought that about the cherry soda, the hairy carrots, and the hairy fish. Then when I watched _Full House_ episode 2, "Our Very First Night," the "teething ring/carrot/fish stick" gag immediately reminded me of the Brain's random _Dexter's Laboratory_ parody (that was in 2003). Much later, I think it was 2011, I watched the _Get Smart_ episode "How Green Was My Valet" and noticed a parallel between Joey's "teething ring/carrot/fish stick" incident and Larabee's "baby powder/cornstarch" incident. Also in "How Green Was My Valet," Max thinks something is cherry soda that really isn't. Weird!


End file.
